


A Way to Stop It

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Tentacles, Dom!Sam, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sub!Dean, Tentacles!, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean's behavior and attitude has to stop
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	A Way to Stop It

**Author's Note:**

> Another SPN Kink Bingo Fill!!
> 
> Square: Free Space

Sam  _ needed  _ to do something about his brother. 

Dean had become absolutely _ unbearable _ in the past few months and it was beginning to wear and tear at his patience and sanity. 

At this point, fraticide was starting to sound  _ very  _ appealing. Sam wasn’t sure how much longer until he snapped from the constant mood swings, evasiveness, drunkenness, and absolute hatred of most everything he loved, including Sam. 

It had to stop. It just had to. 

  
  


The idea came unprompted and unexpectedly when Sam brought his computer up and opened it to reveal… the latest porn that Dean had been watching. And my oh my, did it look  _ interesting.  _

Sam watched it for a few minutes, studying it, imagining that the bottom in the porn was Dean… and he grew to like the idea, in more ways than one. 

He dialed Rowena once the movie had finished. 

“Ro? Hey, I need a spell, but it’s not for a case and it’s a bit… weird.” 

“I’ll see what I can do, dearie.” 

  
  


It took a few more weeks to seet up the required spell and in that timeframe, Dean got worse. A lot worse. 

Rowena simply told Sam that he should have called her for an intervention sooner, but she worked diligently until the spell was ready, Sam memorizing her every step. 

“I hope that he doesn’t hate me for this,” Sam admitted softly when it was close to done. 

“I don’t think that he will,” Rowena reassured him. “A wee bit embarrassed, perhaps, but not  _ hate.  _ You’re his baby brother, Samuel, and his lover. He won’t hate you.” 

“Sure,” Sam sighed. “Shall we continue?” 

Rowena smiled. “Wreck him, Samuel.” 

Sam chose a night where it was a full moon to perform the spell and to begin the transformation for Dean. Luckily, the spell didn’t take too long to take effect. 

The pain from growing the tentacles out of his back was excrutiating, but Sam didn’t scream, just gritted his teeth and hissed. As the dust metaphorically settled, Sam ran a soothing hand over the nearest tentacle and looked in the mirror. They were a dark red on the top side and the underside was soft pink, and they protruded from his back, draping over his shoulders and onto the ground and flicking. He counted eight tentacles and he grinned. 

He couldn’t help it, he looked fucking  _ hot.  _

He let the tentacles curl up tightly against his back, the skin cool against his own heated flesh before he walked to the bedroom that he shared with Dean. 

Dean was on his back, reading a mechanic’s magazine. He didn’t look up at Sam at all, even though his foot twitched as he heard him approach. In fact, he didn’t look up at him until Sam unleashed the tentacles.

Two tentacles wrapped around Dean’s leg and roughly spread them apart. The older Winchester yelped and shouted “What the  _ fuck?!”  _ as two more tentacles reached up and wrapped around Dean’s wrists and jerked his arms up and over his head, the magazine flying across the room. 

“Sammy?” Dean whimpered, staring at his brother. “What the hell?”

“Oh I’m doing something about your attitude problem,” Sam said calmly, “and your porn habits have come in handy for once. So now, you’re going to take what I give you, and if you’re a good boy, I may let you cum.” Another tentacle appeared and wrapped itself around Dean’s cock. 

There were tears in Dean’s eyes. “Sammy, please-” 

“You’ve had your chance,” Sam interrupted. “To apologize, to change. Many chances, in fact. So maybe now, you’ll understand that your behavior as of late has been unacceptable. Now, take your punishment like a good boy.” 

“This is fucked up, man, even for us,” Dean protested. 

“Do I need to fill your mouth?” Sam asked harshly “I don’t want to hear your excuses.” 

The sixth tentacle landed over Dean’s mouth and Sam grinned at the sight as Dean yelled in a muffled tone. Keeping one against his back, he let the final one that he was going to use (for now) and pressed the tip against his hole, letting Dean welcome him in. 

The eighth tentacle, the one that he was keeping to himself at the moment, grabbed a chair for Sam to sit in. As he sat down in it, he watched as the tentacles he conjured did what he wanted them to do- to fuck, gag, and pin Dean down and make him take it. Smirking, he grabbed his own cock and began stroking. 

When he was done, Dean was going to be a well-fucked mess as well as  _ very  _ apologetic. And he’ll have his brother back. 

He just knows it. 

Granted, now, he’s fairly certain that giving Dean a hentai fantasy will mean he’ll use this spell again in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
